Sunset in your eyes
by papilia nigra
Summary: Destiel!au / Drabble. Castiel meets Dean and his son Ben. This is so fluffy you're gonna die! Honestly, it's gross. Like, super cheesy (which you could never guess from the title, right?). But see for yourself ;)


Yet another fluffy fluff, yeii! Be warned, this is really cheesy. And very... cliché.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sunsets are a such beautiful thing. The light is all warm and orange and the clouds seem to glow. Even in the blue parts of the sky the color looks more intense, I don't know why that is.

I've been watching the sun go down every evening for a long time now. It's never the same. It never fails to amaze me. Nature is such a wonderful thing, so pure and unique... I can only marvel and appreciate this infinite beauty again and again, always feeling like a small child looking at the great big world. Not understanding anything, but taking it all in with large, curious eyes.

Well... not all of it, apparently. I jump as a kite crashes directly in front of my feet, missing me by inches. Looking up, I spot a man running towards me.

„Hey! Are you okay, man?", he cries.

I nod, a little dumbfound. It doesn't help that as soon as he stands before me, I'm momentarily paralyzed by his intense, green eyes.

„Are you sure everything's alright?", he checks again.

„Yes. It missed me, I just didn't see it coming", I reassure him as I finally find my voice.

A small boy comes up and immediately starts examining the kite. I smile and crouch down.

„That yours?", I ask. Kids are easy to talk to. They say what they mean, they are not subtle. I like that, because I tend to have difficulties with subtlety.

The boy nods. „I'm sorry it scared you", he apologizes sincerely.

I chuckle. „It's okay. It's my fault anyways, I didn't watch out. Is the kite still working?"

He picks it up and looks it over. „I don't see anything. Dad?" Standing up, he hands the kite to his father. The latter takes it carefully and checks strings and frame. I stand up as well, feeling a little out of place. But it would be weird just to leave, so I look at the stranger and try to remember if I have seen this face before. However, he's so handsome, I'm sure I'd recognize him if he had been around before.

„It should be alright", he confirms and hands back the kite. Then he looks at me, smiles and extends a hand.

„I'm Dean, this is Ben." He nods in the direction of his son, who is now occupied with the kite and doesn't listen to our conversation.

„Castiel", I introduce myself and shake his hand.

„ _Castiel_. Nice to finally know your name", Dean grins.

„Finally?", I manage to ask, frowning. He had seen me before?

„Yeah, I mean... We're here practically every day, I've seen you around. You always take a walk in the evening."

I feel the blush rising to my face. Whoops. „Well... I'm obviously quite unaware of my surroundings, otherwise I would have noticed you before." My instinct tells me to _run away you moron this is so embarassing_ – but I stay, because Dean chuckles softly. These green eyes look at me curiously.

„Yeah, probably... I _did_ notice you, saw you walking every other day. Plus, an... interesting guy like you can't be overlooked."

My brain stumbles over the small pause Dean made at 'interesting' – and the _interested_ look he's giving me. I know I'm no good at reading social signals or small hints, but _Castiel my friend, this one is flirting with you!_

Though that realization doesn't help that much. Just because I might have understood his intention correctly it doesn't mean I know how to react properly... Ugh, I really need to improve my people skills. I smile awkwardly and try to think of a witty response. My mind immediately goes blank. So I end up blushing, opening my mouth and closing it again. _Well done, Castiel, you idiot!_

But Dean's smile just grows wider while my legs are unable to decide whether to give in or run away.

„So, _Cas_...", he starts and cocks his head a little to the side. „What about a cup of tea after that horrible shock you just had? Maybe with a lacing of rum?"

„That would be nice", I reply and smile back, completely flabbergasted by my non-awkward reaction. Where the hell did that come from?

„Ben?", Dean calls over his shoulder. „We're leaving, can you get the kite?"

The boy nods eagerly and rolls up the strings. I can't stop looking at the way the sunset lights Deans face, making it even more beautiful than it already is. Suddenly he is looking back at me, not speaking a word but crooking his mouth into a smile.

When Ben reaches us, carrying the kite, Dean takes his hand and we start walking towards the street. After a few steps, I feel his free hand gripping mine and lacing our fingers together. My breath catches, but Dean acts like this is completely normal. And somehow, I'm not even freaking out, I feel... calm. Happier than I've felt in a _long_ time, because it seems like the world has slid into place today.


End file.
